


Decepticons Under Attack

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons are under attack from an unlikely source. Not really, the "enemies" were there first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decepticons Under Attack

**Author's Note:**

> chatter2themax Jul. 8th, 2014 
> 
> 9\. The Decepticon base shakes and they think its the Autobots attacking. Its only two whales fighting, one of the whales slammed into the base.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

The base shakes under pede, Megatron grumbles as he is thrown off his throne. Good thing Starscream was not in the room to make an absurd comment of staying in the rank of leader. 

“Decepticons, get ready for battle,” Megatron yells, climbing to stand and glares at any mechs staring at him. Soundwave glances at Megatron. His mask and visor showing nothing but attentive behavior. The Decepticons line up in the command center, Soundwave steps up to Megatron. 

“Lord Megatron-“ Soundwave starts to tell Megatron what caused the sudden shake.

“Not now Soundwave,” Megatron holds up his servo to stop the ever loyal mech.

“Lord Megatron-“ Soundwave says again, a little louder and more demanding.

“I said not now, go to the communication center,” Megatron waves the communications officer away.

“As you command,” Soundwave leaves, slightly shaking his helm as he reaches the communication’s room. He watches the monitor that shows the command center, Megatron signals to uncover the base’s window wall, revealing the ocean of the organic planet. 

“Since when did the Autobots learn how to turn into whales?” Skywarp asks as he stands by the window. 

“Shut up,” Megatron grumbles and pushes the Decepticons away as he heads toward the communication center. He flings open the door and Soundwave stands to salute the Decepticon leader. “Why didn’t you use your telepathy and tell me they were the organic creatures?”


End file.
